Everything Is Not What It Seems
by cathcalaaams
Summary: Chap 2: Still, everything is not what it seems as an OC looks on what she thinks is just another incest affair (Remember Bernadette, the loyal maidservant of the queen? I put her in AU.) STILL NOT FOR INCEST FANS.
1. Chapter 1

***WARNING: NOT FOR JC SHIPPERS.

Margaery gasped when she saw a familiar figure storming out of the club's ladies' room. Cersei Lannister.

Brienne went in there about ten minutes ago and hasn't come out since, so Margaery started worrying. People haven't really treated Brienne well, but Cersei's treatment of her is a whole different level of hell. And Brienne never took that long in the washroom, so Margaery quickly got up to check on her.

Before she reached the ladies' though, the door opened once again, and Brienne wobbled out, beet red and fidgety all over, her hair and dress messier than usual, and one shoe missing.

"Brienne!" Margaery called as she half-ran to her. "Gods! Did Cersei hurt you?"

Brienne shook her head but Margaery still checked her face, chest and arms for scratches or any indication that she was hurt.

There were none, but for one.

A hickey.

"Brienne?" she gasped. "You and Cersei? I thought you don't swing that way."

Brienne coughed. "What?!"

Before Margaery could misunderstand any further, the ladies' room door opened once again.

Jaime Lannister came out, shirt wrongly buttoned, looking around while holding Brienne's other shoe.


	2. Chapter 2

_It wouldn't be too wrong._

Bernadette repeatedly convinced herself that nothing was wrong with what she was doing. Or… maybe there was, but not much.

She'd been so dedicated to her lovely, queenly neighbor, Cersei Lannister-Baratheon, ever since the mostly golden family had moved to their village. She knew of the gorgeous woman's many indiscretions that neither her fat husband nor her brother-slash-lover had been aware of, but Bernadette kept her mouth shut. She volunteered to be on the witness stand for Cersei's beloved eldest when he needed help proving himself _innocent_ of accusations of abuse by his ginger girlfriend. When a stupid hairdresser failed to give Cersei a proper bob and prompted the poor thing to chop most of her hair off, Bernadette made sure to cut her own hair in a similar way to assure the still majestic woman that she can rock that hairstyle and make it worthy of being copied by other girls. On several occasions, Cersei's husband had repeatedly tried to hit on Bernadette but she never had, and never would, touch the bastard (unless Cersei would be joining them and demand that she do so. Demand, the golden _queen_ had yet to do though; but Bernadette was willing to wait.)

She was probably... no, surely, the most loyal person Cersei had ever met – even more loyal than Jaime, the twin brother, who, Bernadette observed, had been attending to Cersei's _needs_ less and less in the past few weeks, and instead, had been spending more time with their other next-door neighbor, ugly, manly, beastly Brienne Tarth, doing gods know what. Unlike Jaime, Bernadette was willing to spend her entire day (life even) speaking with Cersei, if the golden beauty allowed it; or just content herself with watching from her bedroom, if Cersei needed time by herself, or with somebody else.

"I've always been devoted to Cersei" _,_ she whispered herself, not voicing out the rest of her thoughts - that it shouldn't be too much if she'd just watch Jaime's face while he's receiving what could only be the best blow job ever from precious, precious Cersei.

Bernadette would have preferred to watch Cersei and her exquisite mouth instead, but unlike the royal beauty's room, the guest bedroom (which was practically Jaime's room for so long until his recent inattentiveness to his sister) was on the far end of the Lannister-Baratheon residence; so, her binoculars only allowed her a view of the golden twin's naked chest and contorted face.

 _'It must feel really, really great to have her mouth on you, eh, asshole twin? You don't deserve any of that. You've all the time you could spend taking care of Cersei, but you spend it with that stupid cow you can't even bear to fuck,'_ she thought scornfully.

The undeserving asshole started banging the wall he'd been leaning on with one clenched fist, his mouth hanging open as he took several hitched breaths. He must be speaking incoherent words from the looks of his face, but of course, the peeping neighbor couldn't hear anything. It was probably for the better, as Bernadette would only feel more jealous if she heard their voices. There wasn't much she could do when Cersei likes her brother the most among all her paramours. She'd just satisfy herself, for now, by imagining how Cersei's mouth must feel from the dying-like expression on Jaime's face.

Oh, what she'd give just to be the one to make Cersei have that expression herself. She deserves everything in the the world and Bernadette would be willing to give it all to her. To...

 _Cersei?_

Bernadette thought she saw a head with golden, chopped hair peek inside Cersei's bedroom door but it was immediately gone. Before she could take a second look, her attention was drawn back by the movement in the guest room she was initially looking at. Jaime's head was now slumped on the shoulder of another... no, he was kissing that shoulder... a broad, freckly one. _Not Cersei's?_

The voyeur neighbor angrily shot up from her seat just as Jaime turned his back on her and pressed his partner's back on the wall... and fucking lifted... _fucking Brienne Tarth?!_

Shaking in so much anger, Bernadette gathered her things - the chips on a bowl beside her, the binoculars and her phone - to find Cersei and alert her of this disgraceful disloyalty of her idiotic, unworthy brother.

However, before Bernadette could fully close her window, the golden head she'd seen in her beloved's bedroom peeked again, sort of glanced her way, and then went all the way inside. _There_ was Cersei... with another blond, long-haired, Lannister-looking man.

Bernadette's shoulders drooped, both sides of her mouth curved downward as she sighed in defeat for what seemed like the thousandth time.

 _When will her turn come?_

 _Will telling on Jaime be enough to score one night? She could try? She should._

With a now firm resolve, Bernadette determinedly walked to her door. However, before she could even turn the knob, she heard a faint, synchronized scream of two voices. _Damn!_

When she looked back at Cersei's bedroom, the beautiful woman had run out - surely, to where the voices came from, the guest room. That fast, Cersei was gone. And so was Bernadette's only remaining chance to convince the golden lioness that she's the only one who will ever be this loyal to _Her Grace_.


End file.
